


Forevermore

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Ikenfell (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing, Tavern, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Now that the world is safe, it's time to learn how to relax. The place where they first met should do nicely.
Relationships: Ibn Oxley/Bax Twiford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Forevermore

“Do you remember the day we met?” Ibn hummed, fingers curled protectively around his steaming mead. He had barely taken a sip, wistful attention locked on his partner, but it warmed him all the same.

A tiny smile had slipped onto Bax's lips the moment they stepped foot in their old haunt, never once faltering. The threat of an early grave must have really affected him too.

“Of course I do. We were right here in this very spot.”

Thick cloaks may have shielded them from the snow, but hot drinks wrenched the chill from their bones. Ibn mirrored Bax as he took a swig.

“I'll admit, I had my doubts about the setting. Why would _this_ be the best place to meet covertly? Taverns are typically so crowded. Not that I mind the crowds, of course.”

Bax smirked subtly, little more than a glint in his eyes as he stared into his drink. “You almost blew your cover the instant your hood came off. I'd have left it up while we talked, but you insisted it was rude.”

Ibn chuckled, hand gliding through his hair. “You grabbed my hand and suddenly we were in the cellar. I had no idea what you'd done, but I know I was grateful.” A reddened palm left the mug to hang limply at his side, where knuckles brushed along Bax's hand.

The barest sigh escaped his nose. A finger curled around his own, hidden from view by the massive cloak, warmth trapped between them.

“You've been looking out for me ever since.”

Large tufts of Bax's hair scraped noisily inside his hood. “It's hard to believe now that it was just a job back then. That's what I was there for, although I had no intentions of revealing my strengths so soon.

“When the Coven hired me, I had no idea they'd pair me with such a touchy guy. You made a grab for my hand when I let go, tried to charm your way into my good books. Then, when I wasn't interested, you dusted yourself off and pretended that nothing happened.”

The counter groaned beneath Ibn's weight as he leaned into his palm. Polished wood rubbed freely over his chin as he tried to steal a glimpse beneath Bax's hood, impish grin all he saw of his reflection. A small smirk and affectionate eyes were his only answer.

“I'll have you know I put great care into my appearance, Bax! It would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Bax nodded sincerely, scalding palm now in the small of his back. His shoulder lowered just enough to reveal his face. Ibn lost track of how long he watched him, the stuffy drone of the tavern a distant memory in light of his friend's presence. From the day they first met, Bax had grounded him, until there was nothing that they could not achieve together. It was a certainty to Ibn, as concrete as their love for one another.

He allowed his head to fall, cheek thudding lightly against the fur. The hand at his back gripped his hip. Playful affection flooded through him, strong enough to nuzzle Bax's neck. To his surprise, Bax didn't pull away, the straggling patrons of no concern. Peering through his lashes rewarded him with a glimpse of the brief flush that dyed his features. Fingers clasped a pale wrist as he decided to push his luck.

“I think I'm losing control again,” Ibn purred, pressed close to his side.

Bax studied him for a moment before he rolled his eyes. Cautious glances darted around the room, then his lips came to rest over Ibn's. If any tension remained in their shoulders, it was gone now, drawn from their veins like magic. When they had recovered enough from the battle to take the next step, bound closer than ever by their new lease on life, imagine their surprise to realise that the cure for Ibn's magic was with them all along. If only the end of the world were not the last push they needed.

When they kissed, Ibn's magic swelled, settled about him like the comfort of his robes. For the first time in his life, it felt like he belonged in his own skin, anchored as even Bax could not dream. He felt _everything:_ the delighted drone of the tavern-goers, thunks of wood and ceramic, cheers from across the hall. An indescribable happiness resonated within every fibre of his being, and when Bax eventually pulled away, Ibn grabbed both of his hands. He watched his partner's eyebrows rise beyond his fringe, felt his own smile blaze on his lips.

“How about we retire for the night, what do you say?”

Bax regarded their half-empty mugs, absently dragged his thumbs over his hands, before his chin finally dipped. In light of his victory, Ibn drained the rest of his drink. Teasing fingers dragged over warm skin as he slipped from his seat, their room key twirled around his thumb. His brightest grin was thrown over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

“Don't take too long, now~”

He listened as Bax's tankard clunked on the counter, his partner beside him in moments. Ibn's hand boldly embraced his, and as they slipped into their room, the thump of the door behind them was as nothing compared to the silence that followed. Who could be powerful enough to develop a silencing spell, after their own years of failures?

“That's new,” Bax murmured, fingertips already braced against the door. Shadows danced over them as they tested the doorframe, the wall, the lock. It wasn't until they ghosted over the doorknob that the shadows chittered, fizzled into wisps of smoke and light. A pleasant hum resonated throughout the room, dwindled to nothing but memory when his hand fell away. “Seems to be a group effort.”

Ibn spread his arms wide as he allowed gravity to claim him. Plush bedding groaned where he fell, heavy blankets rumpled, and as his feet rose into the air, Bax's amused expression appeared between them. Playful energy returned as Ibn deftly trapped him with his legs, brought him close with a firm tug. All that could be seen of Bax's features was the adorable crimson glow that adorned his entire face.

“You were right, you know,” Ibn whispered. Velvety palms soothed blazing cheeks as he guided Bax's nose to his own. “I _do_ love you back.”

A stiff nod answered him. Careful hands found his shoulders, and for once, it was Bax who initiated their kiss.

Grateful thumbs dragged over burning, beautiful pointed ears. Ibn gazed up at him, and when Bax finally opened his eyes, his own adoration glowed back. Kind lips hesitated to pull away.

“We have a big day tomorrow,” his friend reluctantly recalled.

Soft tufts climbed around Ibn's fingers as a palm cradled Bax's head. “Just five more minutes.”

A quiet huff ghosted his over his fringe, tickled his face, Bax's laugh as rewarding as the light in his eyes. When he leaned in to comply, the hand moved from fine strands to shoulder blades. Their heartbeats found a soothing rhythm between their lips, beneath strong hands. That Bax was still here with him, alive and powerful and kind, was a miracle he would show his appreciation for every day forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! May 2021 be _so_ much kinder to us!!


End file.
